The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device, for example, relates to a technology that is effectively applied to a semiconductor device including a copper interconnection and a technique for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
International Publication WO 2006/016678 describes a semiconductor device in which a first copper interconnection and a second copper interconnection having different line widths are provided in the same interconnection layer.